


When we are older

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kids being cute, Young Love, child verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: When little Archie tried to propose





	When we are older

Flowers were never as hard to pull out of the ground than when you needed them most. The hard soil only made it harder for the young red head; it had been a while since his mother had gone out to the back yard to water them. Though he couldn’t quite carry the loaded watering can on his own the young boy finds a little ease in the small cup he had managed to get from the cupboard.

“common”

Whispering this in the hope it isn’t long before a small trickle of water is going down on the ground, it’s quick to try to stay together as water seems to do. Carefully prodding at the water he’s rubbing it at the stems, the dark brown is a welcome sight around the green as the ground drinks the water up. Though it seems he can only get three flowers from all his trouble they are more than the original zero he had when he first when out into the garden.

Now to go next door. Sitting up Archie is quick to dust of the dirt that accumulated at his knees there was no good use in his Dad getting angry at him for being dirty after all. Adjusting the small yellow flowers in his hand he likes to think she will love them, well hopefully she will want them. Even though his best friend Jug would laugh at him for thinking so ever since he saw her in the playground she seemed to take up more of his mind then even his games of catch with his dad seemed to.

Speaking of their games of catch he is quick to avoid the brown leather catcher glove that stands in his way, the flowers brought closer to his chest as he tries to keep them from any harm. Thankfully the petals do not get too damaged. The sight of his front door is a welcome one, his mother’s back clear through the open door. She’s working on something he supposes, had been for a while. Ever since she left for a week it’s been all work. That trip was different from the rest and the red head was only told that sometimes parents need time to think and well not be with the other parent.

Standing by the open door he watches his mother in silence, while she still looked after the planets sometimes al be it less happily there seemed to be something missing. With his empty hand Archie is rubbing his cheek, good thing he only got the edges of his fingers dirty he hated it when his mother had to rub her spit all over his face. The action was too rough for the young boys liking. As he strolls through the house however his mother does turn around and give him a small smile, it was tired he thought. After all she looked like he did when him and Jug were returning home from football practise.

“Going to Betty’s,” he says simply because going over to Betty’s was becoming a common phrase for the young boy to say he thinks.

A huge grin spreads across his mother’s face; it’s been a while since he’s seen her smile that brightly he thinks. Ever since that day she went to pick him up from Jug’s he supposes. Thankfully she doesn’t say much more than to come home before it’s dark or if the Cooper’s don’t want him there now to just come home and not to worry too much. Hopefully, her dad isn’t over, so he doesn’t have to go home.

The front door is opened and closed before his mother could look down and he is quickly going down the steps. Around him is the simple delights of a Sunday morning he thinks, school is tomorrow, and they’ll have to be real proper year 2’s at the assembly, but Archie doesn’t mind because his seating partner is nice and well. You could say she lives next door as well. Though most kids are out at church he knows she would have been to the earliest ones because the early people who go to church pray the best. Or so the blonde’s dad says at the very least.

A slightly squeaky swing is what greets him as he trails over towards his destination. A small joyous smile crosses Archie’s face as he knows it can only be Betty. Her long blonde hair is out and is dancing with the wind covering her face every now and again. Not that it matters as she is closing her eyes and with the smile on her face she knows not to fear anything happening. Long gone is her church clothes as she wears a nice pink shirt and pants because you can’t wear a skirt when you swing he was told by her when he tried to invite her to the park to swing after school one day.

Hands are moving so the flowers are behind his back and he can’t believe he didn’t get more for her. Before he can move to go home, she’s stopping, and dirt is lightly kicked as she stops her speed. Blue eyes are wide with emotion as she sees him. Smile growing, she jumps off, and she doesn’t fall to the ground as she runs up next to him.

“Close your eyes,” he asks ever so awkwardly.

Betty Cooper does so, and she is fidgeting with excitement as her hands clasp and her eyes are tightly shut. Pulling them out in front of himself he puts his hand on hers to know that it’s okay to look now. Look she does as she looks happy he hopes. There’s no secret that she helped him pass that test, but she doesn’t say anything. Then there are her lips on his ever so slightly, and his face turns as red as hers does.

“I’m sorry I just—” she says all at once.

“It’s okay, I mean I want to marry you so doing this is like practise” he comforts ever so tryingly.

This seems kinda funny to her as she laughs. “What do you mean?” she asks pulling the flowers to her and tilting her head. It’s if a light goes off in his head.

“Oh, um yeah I wanted to ask if you wanted to get married to me, Betty. I don’t have a job like my parents do and um I’m not the best at reading, but I want you in my life forever”. And he means that, who else would he want to wear his new football jacket?

“We can’t yet, we’re too young Archie” she teases shaking her head.

“Hmm?” he asks because he doesn’t feel too young now if he’s honest with himself.

“Ask me when I’m twenty then I’ll say yes. If we do it now, it’ll be too soon”.

That sucked because he knew where he could find the wedding dress for her to wear now, even if it would be too big for her to wear…. Though she’s right and he can’t fight her on this one.

“One day promise?” he sulked because Jughead was going to laugh.

“I super promise” she assured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written a character through a kids point of view but I found this too cute not too. Hope you enjoy! I'm think of writing a part two


End file.
